Chase or Logan, Take Your Pick
by amberuni151
Summary: When both Chase and Logan like Zoey, what will she do?
1. Partners With Logan?

"Logan and Zoey, are partners." It was a normal day at PCA, everyone was in class, Logan and Zoey were in Social Studies.

"WHAT!?!" screamed Zoey, "I can't work with _him_!" Logan was hurt by this comment. He had always secretly been crushing on her.

He would have to show her just how great he could do on this project. Yes, that would have to be the solution.

"I can't believe I have to be paired with Logan, out of all the people in the class," complained Zoey as she walked towards Chase.

"Sup?" she asked. "I'm guessing you got paired with Logan for the Social Studies project. Am I right?" asked Chase knowingly.

"We're meeting each other in the Library at lunch to start on it," replied Zoey.


	2. To the Library!

Zoey ran to the library, she was going to be late meeting Logan. Just as she walked in, she tripped over something. It was a huge

rock that had to have been there on purpose. But, who would have cared or even knew she was going to the library. Did they even

know Logan would be there? She started to stand up, only to fall again. She was stuck there until someone decided to help.

Examining the space around her, she saw no one around. Zoey tried to get up yet again, but this time she looked at what made her fall

again. It was her ankle. She must have sprained it on her way down. That wasn't the only thing swelling up though. As she tried to cross

her legs, she found out that her whole leg was broken. Zoey needed to get to the nurse, no the hospital soon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Tell me who should find her; Logan, Chase, or one of her friends. Suggestions always welcome.--Gaerniko


	3. Logan to the Rescue!

Feeling very desperate, Zoey screamed. It wasn't a very loud scream, but loud enough for someone to hear it. Actually, two people.

Logan ran out of the library after hearing a scream. Zoey was already 10 minutes late and he was bored waiting for her. So, he thought it

would be entertaining to see what had happened. It was always fun to laugh at a screaming scardy-cat. He was surprised when he

walked outside to see Zoey on the ground like she had fallen clutching her leg as if to stop the pain.

At the exact same time, Chase had been walking to the library to check out some books to help him with his homework, well, really to

spy on Logan and Zoey. When he heard a scream, he quickly ran to the library to find Logan kneeling beside Zoey. Chase was

confused by this, but decided that he better just hide in a bush to spy on them, see what was really going on.

"Are you okay?" asked Logan actually worried. He knelt down beside her as he spoke. "I think so," she said, still clutching her leg. He

started to help her up, she screamed in pain as her leg touched the floor almost causing Chase to blow his cover. Logan lost his balance,

alarmed by the sudden screaming. Zoey fell on top of him. But, stayed there only for a spilt second before rolling off of him, back onto

the cement pavement.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thx to everyone who reviewed. I tried to use your suggestions like making the chapters longer.--Gaerniko


	4. To the Nurse!

Logan got back up and realized that Zoey had either sprained or broken something. The only thing he could do to help her was bring her

to the nurse.

He picked her up, much to Zoey's dislike. She kept complaining as he headed towards the nurse's office. Logan felt great holding the

girl he liked. He felt powerful and in control. He didn't seem to mind her complaints; he simply ignored her knowing she was seriously

injured. Chase crept out of behind the bush and followed Logan and Zoey; he was worried about her what could possibly have

happened?

Logan arrived at the nurse's office, set Zoey down on one of the beds, and started searching for the nurse. Chase arrived a few minutes

later. He saw Zoey on the bed and asked her what had happened. "I tripped over a rock. Stupid, right?" she muttered more to herself

then Chase. "It happens," he told her trying to cheer her up.

Logan walked back into the room with a nurse, she was new. "Zoey Brooks, we have to take you to the hospital, this injury looks

serious!" exclaimed the nurse as she examined Zoey's leg. "But, all I did was accidentally trip over a rock!" said Zoey, "I can't be that

hurt, right?" "Hurt or not, you should still go to the hospital to get it checked," said Chase. "Okay, fine. I'll go. But, only if you don't tell

anyone," replied Zoey finally giving in. "We won't," they promised.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, I'm really bad at this "make the chapter longer" thing. I'll try to make them longer...--Gaerniko


	5. LA Class Writing Assignment!

Zoey still wasn't back from the hospital that afternoon. It seemed like forever until Zoey stumbled into L.A. (Language Arts) class with

crutches. The nurse carried her books to her desk. L.A. was the only class Logan, Chase, and Zoey had together, and the last class

before the end of the school day. Chase stood up and helped Zoey to her desk. "Thanks," she whispered to him before taking a seat.

L.A. was boring as always; they would get handouts, correct mistakes on them, then hand them in. Today was the first day they didn't

get a single handout. "Today in class we are going to try something different," their L.A. teacher started. "We are going to write a story

about the perfect boyfriend/girlfriend. Not like you'll ever find the perfect person in your life. But, if you do, congratulations! And maybe

someday you will grow up and marry, just like me." No wonder she was so happy, she was going to get married.

The class groaned, that is except for Logan. Being a "genius", he figured out if he saw Zoey's paper, he'd know what kind of guys she

liked. He would then act like that and she would instantly love him, or at least he hoped.

"What if you don't know what kind of guy you think is perfect?" asked Zoey. "Oh, yes I almost forgot, you also have another option.

You can write about any experience in your entire life that tells boys/girls about you and what you like," said their teacher. 'I wish you

would've forgotten that,' thought Logan frusterated with the L.A. teacher, his plan was ruined.

The 40 minutes of writing were torture! Everyone's hands were sore. Good thing it was the last period in the day. Everyone sighed in

relief as the bell rang. People pushed each other to get out of the classroom. Logan and Chase stayed behind waiting for Zoey. Chase

carried Zoey's books while Logan, being stronger than Chase, stabilized Zoey. They walked her to her dorm and helped her onto the

bed. "See you guys tomorrow!" she called after them as they headed back to their dorm.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what did you think? Periods at my school are 40 minutes, I don't know how long they are in this show...--Gaerniko


	6. Fundraiser?

"Lay off of Zoey," Chase whispered to Logan, note that it was the middle of the night and he didn't want to wake anyone. "No, you lay

off," Logan whispered back. "I liked her first!" whispered Chase angrily. "Or did you?" Logan left the question hanging as he walking

into their dorm. He layed down and dreamed of Zoey.

-Beep, Beep- screeched their alarm clock. Chase hated that alarm clock, it was Saturday and it still went off at 6:30. Logan just ignored

the alarm and went back to sleep. Chase, however couldn't fall back asleep. He tossed and turned. Finally, he got up, woke up

Michael, and forced Michael to go eat breakfast with him. Besides, he wanted to go visit Zoey without Logan there to bug them.

Nicole screamed. Then, more calmly asked, "What happened to you?" "I tripped over a rock yesterday. Now I have to wear crutched

because I have a sprained ankle…and my leg is broken," replied Zoey. "Oh," "And do you know what the worst part is?" "You have to

pay for the doctor's appointment?" "Not only that, but I also had to go to the hospital. I have to pay at least $2,000! How am I going to

get the money?" asked Zoey. She was stressed out. She needed help to walk and couldn't carry her own books with her broken leg.

The only up side was that she got to skip gym. "I know! We could have a fundraiser!" screamed Nicole. Both girls screamed in delight

with their idea waking up about everyone still sleeping, including Logan.

Zoey hopped off her bed and toward the kitchen. She asked Nicole for ingredients. "I need 2 cups of chocolate chips," she said. "Got

it," Nicole grabbed the chocolate chips and poured two cups into a bowl. It kept going like that until Logan had entered the room,

unnoticed. "I'm going to need som—LOGAN!" screamed Zoey in alarm noticing him in their dorm. "We don't have any—OH MY

GOSH! LOGAN GET OUT OF HERE!" yelled Nicole also realizing Logan was there. "Hi girls, what's up?" he asked as if they hadn't

just screamed at him. "For your information, we're baking cookies for a fundraiser so Zoey can pay for her trip to the doctor and the

hospital after she tripped over a rock," Nicole told him. "How much you need?" Logan asked Zoey. "$2,000, a lot, huh." "That's not a

lot of money!" he exclaimed. "Umm, yes it is. Now if you'll excuse us, we are kinda busy here," Zoey told him. "See you in Social

Studies," he muttered before leaving the room. $2,000 dollars _wasn't_ a lot of money. Well, at least when your dad is a TV and movie

producer it isn't.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------So, what did you think? I don't really know if they have a kitchen in their dorms, but other than that...--Gaerniko


	7. Social Studies Project!

With Nicole's help, Zoey rushed into the Social Studies classroom. She had to meet Logan there. They were already behind on their

project, though the teacher had promised to give them and extra day to finish it. Logan was already in the classroom, so he helped Zoey

into her seat and told Nicole that she could go back to sleep. Nicole left after being assured that Logan wouldn't be a perverted idiot

around Zoey like he always was.

"So, what topic should we do our project on?" asked Logan trying to break the tension between them. "How about the Ancient

Egyptians? They seem interesting," said Zoey. "Sure, and we could dress like them for our project presentation," Logan said, getting

into the idea. "Well, she did say that we had to use props, so…ok." Zoey was surprised that Logan was actually working with her. He

could tell that she was impressed by his lack of making fun of her. They worked until lunch. They would have kept working, but Chase

came in. "Hey, you guys want to go grab something to eat?" he asked. But, what he really wanted was to get Zoey away from Logan.

He was jealous of how great they were working together. "Sure!" exclaimed Zoey as she grabbed her crutches and hopped over to him.

She cast a questioning look over at Logan to see if he wanted to go with them. "I'm coming," he told them as he put away some of the

books they were using for their research. "Oh, and don't worry, I'll bring your books," he told her. She and Chase left to get something

to eat leaving Logan all alone to clean up their mess. He was okay with it though. He had gotten to spend alone time with Zoey for three

hours, even if it was while working on a project.

"Is it just me, or did Logan actually become nicer?" questioned Zoey as her and Chase walked toward the lunch line. "Nah, you must be

hallucinating," laughed Chase. "Did you know that Nicole and I are doing a fundraiser? It's going to be held tomorrow. We still need to

make posters. Want to help us?" she asked. "Sure," he said. Time with Zoey and Nicole was probably the only time Logan wouldn't be

there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know that this chapter was kinda stupid, sorry...--Gaerniko


	8. Let's Do Karaoke!

Chase, Zoey, and Nicole met in Zoey's dorm. "Okay, let's start making the posters!" exclaimed Zoey enthusiastically. They got to

work. Markers were dying like crazy. Since they didn't have any new ones, they had to use pencil for some of the posters. Overall

their posters looked really nice.

Pleased with their work, they took a break. "Let's do karaoke!" said Nicole. She really wanted to help get Chase and Zoey

together. If Chase could sing well, Zoey might like him more. Zoey was the first to go after being pestered nonstop by Nicole that

she had togo first. She started singing; "I don't know if I like you, but you do love me. I wish I knew, but in my heart its still a

mystery." Her voice was like one of an angel's. "How do I tell you, I don't really know. What if I've fallen for some other guy?

Should I still give you a try? I don't know if I like you, but you do love me. I wish I knew, but in my heart its still a mystery." She

finished singing just as Logan walked into the room. Chase and Nicole clapped and cheered as Zoey spoke into a pretend

microphone, "I'd like to dedicate that song to my best friends, you guys rock!" "You're pretty good," Logan stated while sitting

down on the couch. "And what song is that called? I've so got to download it!" screamed Nicole. "I don't really know, I kind of

just made it up…" replied Zoey lost in her thoughts. "You should seriously think about becoming a singer," Chase told her. "You

know, my dad is looking for someone to sing a theme song for a new TV show coming out. He might let you do it," said Logan.

"Logan, can I talk to you?" asked Chase angrily motioning for him to step outside the dorm.

"What?" asked Logan. "You know what," replied Chase. "Would I be asking you if I did?" "Yes!" Chase informed Logan. "Oh …

well…whatever. I've got more important things to do than talk to you," said Logan as he walked off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So...what do you think? I made up the song, so it isn't really good...--Gaerniko


	9. Wake Up!

Zoey screamed, it was the day of the fundraiser. She had the weirdest dream ever. It was more of a play then a dream. The weirdest

part was that she and Logan kissed several times in it, and enjoyed it! That's when she screamed and woke up. She'd have to talk to

Chase about making it a real play. He was good with scripts.

Nicole turned over trying to get some sleep. Finally, she realized she was awake and grudgingly got out of bed to get dressed. She was

surprised to see Zoey looking through her closet finding something to wear. No, not something to wear but a blank shirt to try her new

design on. Ever since she had woken up, Zoey had begun to make shirts to wear at the fundraiser. She finished her creation and had

started looking for a decent shirt to try it on. Nicole handed her a blank white shirt. "Thanks…" said Zoey as she took the shirt and

started copying it on to the shirt. About an hour later, the shirt was done. Proud with her work, Zoey left to get dressed.

Nicole and Zoey left to get breakfast, the fundraiser would start in 2 hours and they needed to be totally ready. After eating, Zoey

walked to Chase's dorm to wake him up. She hated to wake him, but they needed his help getting ready. She opened the door as quietly

as possible after knocking with no answer. It surprised her to see Logan already up. She instantly got mad at him for not answering the

door. "Logan, why didn't you open the door?" quietly hissed Zoey. He shrugged, how was he supposed to know it was her at the door?

She decided to forgive him, for now at least. Closing in toward Chase, she started singing the words 'Wake Up' over and over again.

After hearing her sing pointlessly for 5 minutes, he asked, "Are you trying to put him to sleep or wake him up?" "Wake him up, now shut

up and let me do this…" she replied angrily.

Logan decided to 'help' her wake up Chase. He walked up to her a hugged her. "Logan, let go," she whispered. He refused. In

frustration, she yelled, "Logan, let go of me!" This woke up Chase almost immediately. "Dude, let go of her…" said Chase who was

wide awake when he saw Logan hugging Zoey. Zoey slapped Logan across the face while slightly blushing, "Never… do… that…

again…"

"Aww, you liked it, didn't you?" he asked. "Chase, we need help getting ready for the fundraiser. Can you get dressed and help us?" she

asked. Chase wanted nothing more then to go back to sleep, but Zoey looked so cute and innocent he just had to give in. "I'll meet you

in my dorm!" said Zoey running out of his dorm. "See you there…" he called after here, but she couldn't hear her, she was running to

fast.


	10. The Fundraiser!

Zoey waited in her dorm, twirling her hair. How long did it take to get dressed? It had been ten minutes since Chase had woken up.

She was getting worried. Seeing Logan walk past she grabbed him, pulling him into her dorm. "What is taking Chase so long?" she

asked. "Oh, he left with Michael to go see a movie, you didn't know?" of course, this was a lie. In reality, Logan had locked the

bathroom door while Chase was taking a shower, Chase was _still_ trying to get out.

"I can't believe Chase would bail on us!" exclaimed Zoey, "He promised he'd be there…" "But… I can help you…" Logan

volunteered. "Fine, Nicole is waiting in the lobby. I'll be down in a couple of minutes, just need to finish something…" replied Zoey.

Logan grabbed a couple containers filled with cookies and headed toward the lobby.

Logan spotted Nicole and walked toward her. "Geez, I know Zoey can't tell the difference of things in chemistry… But to wake up

the wrong guy, that's just stupid," muttered Nicole. Zoey came hopping down a couple minutes later. "Like the shirts?" she asked

Nicole. "Love them!" Nicole screamed jumping up and down, "Do we get to wear them?" "Of course! Here is yours, Nicole. Logan,

you can wear the one I made for Chase…" when mentioning Chase's name, Zoey got tense. "Where is Chase anyways?" asked

Nicole. "Okay, so we should start setting up," said Zoey avoiding the question, Logan didn't bother to answer her either.

The fundraiser went perfectly except for some minor problems, one being Zoey was still using crutches and had to sit down while

manning the fundraiser. The fundraiser was near an end when Chase ran over out of breath. "Where were you this whole time?" asked

Zoey angrily. "I was locked inside the bathroom…" he told her. It sounded really stupid even though it was true. And…after he had

gotten out of the bathroom, he ate breakfast and ran errands, totally forgetting about the fundraiser. "You expect us to believe that?"

asked Nicole in disgust. Chase was one of their best friends, yet he was lying to them. "Well…no, but that's what happened.

Honestly!" he replied. "Umm, whatever. We don't talk to traitors," said Nicole. Chase looked at Zoey and saw her crying. What lies

did Logan tell her to make her so mad? Zoey stood up and kept flinching as she walked away. She had forgotten her crutches and

wasn't going back to get them. She almost screamed once or twice accidentally putting pressure on the broken leg, Nicole ran after

her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Umm...I was a little brain dead so, if anyone can give me some ideas, I'll be glad to make them work in the story... Thx to everyone who reviews...--Gaerniko


	11. I'm So Sorry!

That night, Chase walked up to Zoey's dorm. Nicole wasn't there; she had gone to see a movie. "Listen, I'm sorry ok?" he told her, "I

forgot today was the fundraiser. I don't pay attention to what people say when I'm half asleep. When I remembered, I came and apparently

it was already finished. I'm really sorry…" Zoey ignored him. She just lie on the bed staring at the ceiling. "I just wanted you to know that

I'm really sorry…" said Chase as he walked toward the door. "Wait," Zoey called after him. "If what you're saying is true, why didn't you

tell us earlier instead of lying? I mean, who would believe that, but the explanation you gave me right now was completely sensible…" "I

thought you'd be mad at me if I told you I forgot," he replied. "Why would you care if I was mad at you?" she asked curiously. "Because…

I love you, Zoey…" and with that he left the room.

'Chase loves me?' thought Zoey confused. As she thought more about it, a slight blush crept on her face, 'I think I like him too…'

The next day, Chase was avoiding Zoey. He didn't think that there was any possible way she could love him back. "Chase, wait up!" yelled

Zoey while running toward him. Might as well be shot down now then never. "I…um, well…I thought about what you said last night…and

I…um…well…I love you too!" stuttered Zoey. She turned away, blushing slightly. Chase was so happy he hugged her! "So, do you want to

see a movie with me next Friday?" he asked. She nodded her head happily.

Logan saw the commotion over near Zoey, so he decided to check it out. He silently snuck behind a tree and eavesdropped. "This isn't over

yet!" hissed Logan. He clenched his fists, it was far from over. It had just begun…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is finished! Yay! I will make a sequel eventually. And, if you don't like the pairing, I'm really sorry. I'll try to make a ZoeyLogan one for maybe Christmas or a holiday. Thanks for reading the story! Please tell me how it was.--Gaerniko


End file.
